disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Amphibia
Amphibia is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel. The series was created by Matt Braly. It premiered on June 17, 2019. The first episode was previewed on DisneyNOW and YouTube on June 14, 2019. The first season concluded on July 18, 2019. Plot The series chronicles the adventures of a self-centered 13-year-old Thai-American girl named Anne Boonchuy. After stealing a mysterious music box on her birthday, she is magically transported to Amphibia, a wild marshland-themed lilypad-shaped island full of talking frog-people. She soon meets and befriends an adventurous 10-year-old frog named Sprig Plantar who will guide her to be a true hero while discovering the first true friendship of her life. In addition, she also must help the frog-people of Wartwood deal with the toad-people of Toad Tower led by Captain Grime. Cast Main Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hopadiah (Hop Pop) Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar Recurring Cast * Anna Akana as Sasha * Tony Hale as Apothecary Gary and Lloyd * Chris Sullivan as Gunther and Teddy * Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool * Jack McBrayer as Toadie * Kristen Johnston as Braddock * Matt Jones as Percy * Tara Lipinski and Johnny Weir as talent judges * Diedrich Bader as Frog Jordan * Kevin McDonald as Mr. Albus Duckweed * James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally * Troy Baker as Captain Grime * Laila Berzins as Mrs. Sadie Croaker * Brian Maillard as Leopoldo Loggle * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Flour * Jill Bartlett as Maddie Flour * Dee Bradley Baker as Bessie * Kaitlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew * Katie Crown as Ivy Sundew * Mona Marshall as Sylvia Sundew * Paul Eiding as Monroe * John DiMaggio as Stumpy Production Amphibia was created by Matt Braly, previously a storyboard artist on Gravity Falls and later a director on both Gravity Falls and Big City Greens. According to his Twitter account, he had been working on the series for almost two years before being greenlit.9 The show was based on Braly's childhood trips to Bangkok, Thailand. On February 23, 2018, Amphibia was greenlit by Disney Channel alongside The Owl House. On March 27, 2019, it was revealed that Brenda Song would return to Disney as the voice of Anne Boonchuy. On May 15, 2019, Disney Channel renewed Amphibia for a second season ahead of its premiere. Rough Draft Korea, SMIP, and Saerom each provide animation, and takes about nine months for each episode to be complete. Marketing On July 19, 2018, during the Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Big City Greens panel at San Diego Comic-Con, Disney released an early version of the intro for the series. On April 27, 2019, Disney FanFest released a music video for a vocal version of the opening theme performed by Celica Gray Westbrook and a two-minute clip14 during a livestream. On May 14, 2019, Disney Channel released the trailer. On May 17, 2019, Disney Channel released the final version of the intro. Amphibia will also be scheduled to include shorts, beginning with Teen Girl in a Frog World. Trivia * This is the first time Brenda Song has starred in a Disney Channel production since the ending of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody sequel, The Suite Life on Deck in 2011. ** Coincidentally, Song guest starred in Miles from Tomorrowland, another show that Justin Felbinger appeared, voicing Felbinger's character Miles Callisto's aunt, Frida Liang. * Amphibia is one of the few non-action cartoons to have a human character animated with five fingers. The anthropomorphic amphibians having four fingers makes sense since real-life amphibians have four digits on their hands. Category:Disney shows